The Fire King
by w.i.t.c.h fan in ut
Summary: Prince Zuko just can not wait to be king of the Fire nation. But his crule uncle Ozai is out to take the throne any way he can. COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

The Fire King

**Okay here is another Fan fic that involves W.I.T.C.H. and Avatar. Yeah I have a lot of those stories huh?**

Cast

Zuko as Simba

Taranee as Nala

Irma as Timon

Sokka as Pumba

Ozai as Scar

Azula, Miranda, and Ty Lee as Shenzi, Banzai and Ed

Hay Lin and Aang as Rafiki

Cornelia as Zazu

Iroh as Mufasa

Ursa as Sarabi

Theresa as Sarafina

**Okay just a little heads up on the story I will use a few songs from the musical so Taranee (who plays Nala remember) will have more lines in the song 'I just can't wait to be king'.**


	2. The birth of a Fire prince

The birth of a Fire prince

The sun rose on a glorious new day in the Fire nation. The reason for this: A son had just been born to the Fire king and his wife. The people of the Fire nation had heard the news and were traveling to the palace.

**On the day we arrive on the planet**

**and blinking step into the sun**

**There's more to see then can ever be seen**

**more to do than can ever be done**

**There's far to much to take in here**

**more to find than can ever be found**

**But the sun rolling high**

**through the sapphire sky**

**keeps great and small on the endless ground**

The people of the fire nation soon made it to the palace where they were all gathering. At the top of the palace stood a man in his fifties, who wore his hair in a topknot and long red robes. His name was Iroh King of the fire nation.

**It's the circle of life**

As if on cue a teenage girl with long blonde hair and blue eyes wearing a pink shirt and a dark red skirt walked up the palace steps and stood before Iroh. He name is Cornelia Iroh's majordomo and long time friend. She bowed before the king who nodded his head and smiled.

**And it moves us all**

**through despair and hope**

**Through faith and love**

The crowd parted as two kids walked through them. One was a twelve year old kid with blue arrows on him and wore orange robes. The second was a thirteen year old girl with long black hair tied in two pigtails and wore a green and yellow shirt with a matching short green skirt. Their names were Aang and Hay Lin the head shamans of the land

**Till we find our place**

**on the path unwinding**

**As the two walked up the stairs toward Iroh the king smiled at them.**

**In the circle of life**

**The circle of life**

When Aang and Hay Lin made it to Iroh they hugged as they were old friends. Then they walked over to a women with long dark hair and pale skin. Her name was Ursa, Iroh's wife and queen. In her arms was a bundle. She carefully handed the bundle to Aang.

It was a baby boy with pale skin and a bit of dark hair. His name was Zuko the new son of Iroh and Ursa. Aang smiled at him and then put the juice and sand he had collected earlier onto the child's forehead. When he put the sand on it made Zuko give a little sneeze. Ursa and Iroh smiled at him.

Aang then handed the baby to Hay Lin who walked to a balcony as Aang, Iroh and Ursa followed. When she reached the end of the balcony Hay Lin held up Zuko for the crowd to see.

**It's the circle of life**

The crowd cheered at the sight of the new prince.

**And it moves us all**

**through despair and hope**

**through faith and love**

The clouds parted and a raw of sunshine hit Hay Lin and Zuko.

**Till we find our place**

**On the path unwinding**

The fire nation people bowed to their future king

**In the circle**

**the circle of life!**


	3. Ozai

Ozai

Later that day in a cave a small lizard crawled onto rock. Suddenly a pale hand grabbed it. The hand belonged to Ozai Iroh's younger brother. He held the lizard up by the tail and sighed. "Life isn't fair isn't it? All I want in to be king, but I know that that won't happen in a million years". Then he gave a small evil laugh. "And you shall never see the light of day again".

As Ozai held up his hand ready to roast the lizard a voce called out behind him. "Didn't your mother teach you not to play with your food" Cornelia asked. "What do you want" Ozai sighed as he held the lizard in place. Cornelia smirked. "I just thought that you might want to know that King Iroh is on his way. So you had better have a good reason for missing the ceremony this morning".

As Cornelia said this, the lizard escaped from Ozai and quickly scurried to safety. "Oh now look what you did you little brat, you made me lose my lunch" Ozai complained. Cornelia scoffed. "Ha. You'll lose more then that when the king gets hold of you. He's madder then mad". Ozai smirked and gave Cornelia an evil smile. "I quiver with fear" He stepped toward Cornelia with a crazed look in her eyes. Cornelia stepped back nervously. "Now Ozai, don't look at me that way". Then she started to run away and called out. "HELP"!

She didn't get far before Ozai jumped on her and prepared to burn her when suddenly… "Ozai" The stern voice of Iroh said behind him. "What" Ozai said seeing Iroh on a rock nearby. "Get off of her". "Nice timing your majesty" Cornelia said in relief as Ozai got off of her.

Cornelia quickly scrambled over to Iroh, who had jumped off the rock, and hid behind him as Ozai spoke. "Well if it isn't my big brother coming down from the big-top to talk with his little brother" Ozai said sarcastically.

Iroh frowned harder. "Ursa and I didn't see you at the presentation of Zuko". Ozai gasped in fake shock. "That was today. Oh I feel simply awful" As he said this Ozai picked up a very sharp stone and ran it down the cave wall making a scratching sound. Cornelia's hair stood on end at the sound. "Must have slipped my mind" Ozai said as he chucked the stone.

"Well whether your mind is as slippery as ice or not, as the king's brother you should have been first in line!" Cornelia said as she walked right up to Ozai.

Ozai made a biting gesture at Cornelia making her run behind a rock. "I was first in line until that little brat was born" Ozai snarled as he came face to face with Cornelia. Iroh quickly got between them and looked straight as Ozai. "That brat is my son and your future king".

Ozai scoffed. "Oh I shall practice my curtsy". Then he walked off. "Don't turn your back on me Ozai" Iroh warned. Ozai turned his head. "On no Iroh, perhaps _you_ shouldn't turn your back on _me"_

Iroh yelled and ran in front of his brother. "Is that a challenge?!" He snarled. "Temper, temper," Ozai said, "I wouldn't dream of challenging you".

Cornelia walked up. "Well I would certainly like to see Iroh kick your butt. I bet your just afraid Ozai" She laughed. Ozai looked at her. "Well when it comes to genetics I got the brains while Iroh got the brute strength. I'm afraid I'm at the shallow end of the gene pool" Ozai said as he walked away until he was out of sight.

"There's one in every family sire including mine. And they always seem to ruin special occasions" Cornelia said. Iroh sighed. "What am I going to do with him"? Cornelia smirked devilishly before speaking. "He'd make a very handsome throw rug". "Cornelia" Iroh scolded with a smile.

Cornelia smirked wider as they walked back to the palace. "I mean think about, whenever he gets dirty you can take him out and beat him" Iroh laughed at that.

That night a light ran came over the fire nation. Inside a small hut Hay Lin and Aang were busy painting a picture of Zuko on the wall. They each took turns on the picture, muttering to themselves as they worked.

Finally they both finished the picture and smiled. "Zuko", They said in unison before chuckling.


	4. Father and Son

Father and son

One morning before the sun rose a young boy ran though the halls of his home the royal fire nation palace. It was none other than Prince Zuko who was now 8 years old with a small black ponytail and wearing dark red fire nation clothes.

He quickly ran into his parents bedroom where Ursa and Iroh lay sleeping. He nudged Iroh. "Dad? Dad!" Zuko whined when his father slept on. "Your son is awake" Ursa whispered to Iroh. "Before sunrise he's your son" Iroh replied.

Zuko grabbed Iroh's arm and began pulling it. "Come on dad get up! AH"! Zuko cried as he lost his grip on Iroh and fell on the floor. Seeing he was getting now where Zuko just walked up and pulled Iroh beard. "You promised!" He cried.

Seeing his son's angry look Iroh quickly got up. "Okay. I'm up, I'm up". "Yes!" Zuko said as he hugged his mother who nudged him after Iroh who was already waking away.

When father and son reached the highest point in the castle the two watched the sunrise. "Look Zuko everything the light touches is our kingdom" Iroh exclaimed. "Holy cow" Zuko breathed.

I king's rule rises and falls like the sun" Iroh said. "One day Zuko the sun will set on my time here and rise with you as the new king". "And this will all be mine"? Zuko asked his father.

"Everything" Iroh answered. "Everything the light touches" Zuko said. Then he noticed a dark, gloomy, shadowy place in the distance. "What about that shadowy place"? He asked.

Iroh frowned. "That's beyond our boarders you must never go there Zuko" He said. "But I thought I king can do whatever he wants" Zuko said confused by what Iroh was saying.

"Well there's more to being king then getting your way all the time" Iroh said as he started to walk away.

"There's more"? Zuko asked in amazement. "Yes Zuko there is" Iroh laughed as they walked.

They two were soon walking in a large field and Iroh was explaining the basics to Zuko.

"You see Zuko everything that you see exists together in a delicate balance. As king you need to understand that balance and respect everyone else on the world from the peaceful water benders to the powerful earth benders".

"But dad don't we fight and kill the earth benders"? Zuko asked. (A/N I'm sorry but I had to put something)

Iroh nodded. "Yes we do, but when we die our bodies become part of the earth and the earth benders have power over. And so we are all connected in the great circle of life".

Then Cornelia appeared. "Good morning King Iroh and Prince Zuko" She greeted. "I am checking in with the morning report".

"Fire away Cornelia" Iroh said. With that Cornelia began to sing. (Okay this will be what I remember from the movie)

Cornelia: **The boulder and his friends are going ape**

**Air benders remain above it all**

**Water benders remember, but just what I can't recall.**

As Cornelia continued to sing Zuko suddenly noticed a buffalo frog. Smirking, the prince got into a fire bending pose and waited to strike. But to his dismay every time he tried to shoot a fireball at the thing, he either had bad aim or the frog dodged.

"Stop doing that you stupid frog"! The prince cried. Cornelia was far to busy singing to notice.

**Earth benders are snapping up fresh offers form the banks**

**Showed interest in my luxury home but I quickly said "No thanks"!**

**We haven't paid Prince Phobos and Lord Cedric has a hunch**

**Not everyone invited will be coming back from lunch.**

Cornelia then laughed nervously.

**This is the morning report.**

**Gives you the long and the short**

**Every grunt, roar, and snort**

**Not a tale I distort**

**On the morning report**

Then Iroh noticed Zuko trying to hit the frog and walked over. "What are doing Zuko"? He asked.

"Practicing my fire bending" Zuko told his father. Iroh laughed softly. Then he glanced at Cornelia, who still hadn't noticed what they were doing, and smirked.

"Let a pro show you how it's done" He said. "Zuko followed his father's gaze to Cornelia and smiled widely.

Cornelia: **Admiral Zhao got a beef**

**about this seasons grass**

"Stay low to the ground and remember that fire bending comes from the breath not and the muscles" Iroh instructed his son. "Okay from the breath not the muscles, got it" Zuko said.

Cornelia: **The yu-yan archers have been**

**thwarted in attempts to save their bows.**

"Shh. Not a sound". Iroh whispered.

Cornelia: **Pink is this season color**

**seen in all the tribes**

**Moving down the rank and file**

**To near the bottom rung.**

"Take it slow" Iroh said. "Take on more step and…"

**To many beetles are**

**Quite frankly in the dung**

"FIRE"! Iroh yelled. Cornelia screamed as Zuko leapt up and shot a fireball at her knocking her flat on her butt.

"HA HA HA HA HA"! Iroh laughed. Then Zuko began to sing.

Zuko: **This is the morning report**

**gives you the long and the short**

Cornelia stood up dusted herself off and tried to leave, but Zuko blocked her.

**Every grunt, roar and snort**

**not a tale I distort**

Zuko grabbed Cornelia's hair and pulled. Cornelia hit him on the head trying to get him to let her go.

**Of the morning report**

Zuko finally let Cornelia go and shot another fireball at her making her fall on her butt again. Then Zuko walked proudly back to his father who was still laughing.

"That's very good" Iroh said with a laugh.

As Cornelia stood up she felt a tap on her shoulder and turned to see her best friend, the blind earth bender Toph.

"What is it Toph"? Cornelia asked.

"I have news for King Iroh" Toph replied. Then she whispered the news to Cornelia and it made her blood run cold.

"Now this time…" That was as far Iroh got before he was interrupted by the horrified Cornelia. "Sir, **ROUGE FIRE BENDERS** In the Fire Nation"!!

Iroh got serious and began to leave. "Cornelia, take Zuko home" He ordered his majordomo.

"Ah dad can't I come"? Zuko begged. "No son" Iroh said sternly before running off.

"Aw man I never get to go anywhere. It's so not far! I mean I'm the prince of the Fire Nation for crying out loud"! Zuko yelled.

"Don't worry Zuko. When you become king you can chase those disgusting, vile, stupid poachers from dawn to dusk" Cornelia reassured the young prince.

Back at the palace, Ozai paced on an overhanging ledge. Suddenly Zuko ran up to him.

"Hey Uncle Ozai guess what"? Zuko cried. "I'm not to fond of guessing games Zuko" Ozai grimaced.

"I'm gonna be king of the Fire Nation" Zuko bragged. "Oh goody" Ozai said sarcastically. Zuko continued.

"My dad just showed me the whole kingdom. And I'm gonna rule it all. Ha, ha"! He told his uncle.

Ozai rolled his eyes. "Well forgive me for not leaping for joy. Bad back you know" Ozai said slumping on his side.

Zuko came over and rested his head on his uncle's. "Hey Uncle Ozai when I'm king what will that make you"? He asked.

"A monkey hogs uncle" Ozau joked glumly.

Zuko laughed as he got off his uncle's head. "Your so weird". "You have no idea" Ozai complained with a hidden smile. Then he stood up.

"So your father showed you the whole kingdom did he"? "Yep everything" Zuko told him.

Ozai smirked slightly. "He didn't by chance show what's beyond the rise of the northern border did he"?

Zuko looked at the ground. "Well no. He said I can't go there".

"And he's absolutely right. It's far to dangerous" Ozai said. "Only the bravest fire benders go there".

"Well I'm brave" Zuko insisted. "So between you and me what's out there anyway"?

Ozai crossed his arms. "I'm sorry Zuko, but I can't tell you".

"Please Uncle Ozai. Just tell me" Zuko begged him.

"Zuko, I'm only looking out for the well being of my favorite nephew" Ozai said putting a hand on Zuko's head.

"Yeah right I'm your only nephew" Zuko laughed.

"Well all the reason for me to protect you" Ozai told Zuko. "I mean after all a sky bison graveyard is no place for a young boy like your self. Oops" Ozai said covering his mouth.

Zuko's face lit up. "A sky bison WHAT?! Wow".

"Oh dear I've said to much" Ozai said in mock dismay. "Well I guess you would've found out sooner or later, being such a curious young boy and all that. Now just do me a little favor and promise me you'll never visit that dreadful place". Ozai said.

"No problem" Zuko promised, though he crossed his fingers behind his back.

"There a good boy" Ozai said. "Now you run along and have fun. And remember it's our little secret".

Zuko waved goodbye to his uncle and ran off to find his best friend Taranee. Ozai turned around and smiled a cruel smile. "Time to put my plan into action" He said with an evil laugh.


	5. I just can't wait to be king

I just can't wait to be king

Zuko ran down a hill at the bottom of the palace and ran to his best friend Taranee Cook. She was sitting with her mother Theresa and Zuko's mother Ursa.

Taranee wore a long red shirt and black leggings with dark tan skin, big brown eyes hidden by glasses and long dark brown hair, that was currently being washed by her mother, that went a bit past her shoulders(A/N don't worry Taranee's hair will get shorter). She was also a fire bender like Zuko.

"Hey Taranee" Zuko greeted.

"Hi Zuko" Taranee replied.

"Come on Taranee I just heard about this awesome place that we need to check out" Zuko whispered excitedly.

"Zuko if you haven't noticed I'm kinda in the middle of a bath"! Taranee said through gritted teeth as her mother scrubbed her head a bit too hard.

"And it's time for yours Zuko" Ursa said as she began to wash her sons hair.

"Mom! Mom, quit it you're messing up my hair"! Zuko cried. Ursa smiled and let her son go.

"Okay I'm clean can I go know"? Zuko asked.

"So where are we going"? Taranee asked as her mother finished washing her hair. "It better not be any place dumb".

"No it's really cool" Zuko assured her. "So where is this really cool place"? Ursa asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh it's uh..." Zuko thought for a second before coming up with a good lie. "Around the water hole".

"The water hole"? Taranee asked sitting up straight. "What's so great about the stupid water hole"?!

"I'll SHOW you when we GET there" Zuko whispered to her through clenched teeth.

"Oh" Taranee said finally getting it.

Then she turned to Theresa. "Mom, can I go with Zuko"? She asked.

"Hmm. What do you think Ursa"? Theresa asked the queen.

"Well…"Ursa said with a small smile.

"Pleeeease"! The two children begged with broad and forced smiles.

"It's alright with me" Ursa said finally.

"Yes" Zuko cried pumping his fist in the air.

"All right" Taranee cried as she and Zuko started to leave.

"As long as Cornelia goes with you" Ursa added.

Zuko and Taranee stopped dead in the tracks.

"Oh no not that prima donna"! Zuko said as he Taranee exchanged horrified looks.

A few minuets later Taranee and Zuko followed Cornelia to the water hole.

"Step lightly. The sooner we get to the water hole the sooner we can leave" Cornelia said.

Taranee turned to Zuko. "So where are we really going"? She asked.

Zuko smirked. "A sky bison graveyard" He told Taranee

"Wow"! Taranee cried.

"Sh Cornelia" Zuko reminded her in a whisper as he motioning towards Cornelia.

"Right. So how are going to ditch the diva"? Taranee asked.

Up ahead Cornelia heard the two whispering although she couldn't make out what they were saying. With a small she turned around to face them.

"Oh just look at you two seeds of romance blossoming in the savanna" Cornelia gushed before she continued. "Your parents will be thrilled, What with your being betrothed and all".

"Be what"? Zuko and Taranee asked in unison.

"Betrothed. Intended. Affianced" Cornelia said using words so big that Zuko and Taranee looked at her like she had a second head.

"Meaning…"? Taranee asked.

"One day you two are going to be married"! Cornelia gushed.

"Yuck"! Zuko said trying not to gag.

"Eww" Taranee agreed.

"I can't marry her" Zuko said. "She's my best friend".

"Yeah it would be so weird" Taranee said.

Cornelia frowned. "Well sorry to burst your bubble, but you turtle doves have no choice. It's a tradition going back generations".

Zuko smirked. "Well when I'm king that will be the first thing to go".

"Not so long as I'm around you won't" Cornelia said placing her hands on her hips.

"Well in that case your fired" Zuko countered.

"Nice try, but only the king can do that" Cornelia replied.

"Well he is the future king" Taranee said coming up by Zuko.

"Yeah so you have to do whatever I tell you" Zuko said poking Cornelia's arm.

"Not yet I don't"! Cornelia said as Taranee and Zuko walked away. "And with an attitude like that you're shaping up to be a pretty pathetic king"!

Zuko turned around with a smirk. "Hm not the way I see it".

Suddenly he jumped towards Cornelia and the scene colors changed to bright red and orange colors. Then Zuko started singing.

Zuko: **I'm gonna be a mighty king**

**so enemies beware.**

Zuko knocked Cornelia on the ground and she got up stubbornly

Cornelia: **Well I've never seen**

**a king or beast with such pathetic aim**

She poked Zuko in the arm to his annoyance

Zuko: **I'm brushing up**

**I'm looked down**

**I'm working on my aim**

On AIM Zuko shot a fireball that went nearly hit Taranee. Cornelia snorted.

Cornelia: **Thus far a rather**

**uninspiring thing.**

Zuko and Taranee smirked then shot fireballs at Cornelia that sent her flying through the air. Zuko and Taranee followed her.

Zuko: **Oh I just can't wait to be king.**

"You've got a long way to go young master if you think…" Cornelia said coming into an area completely soaked. Taranee and Zuko stood on either side of her and began to mock her.

Zuko: **No one saying do this**

"Now when I said that…" Cornelia started.

Taranee: **No one saying be there**

"What I meant was…" Cornelia said starting to get really angry

Zuko: **No one saying stop that**

"Look what you don't realize is…" Cornelia tried to say

Taranee and Zuko: **No one see here**.

"NOW SEE HERE"!! Cornelia yelled as Taranee and Zuko ran off knocking her into a puddle of water.

Taranee and Zuko: **Free to run**

**around all day**

Cornelia: **That's defiantly out**

Zuko: **Free to do it all my way!**

Zuko and Taranee were now riding ostrich horses and it took Cornelia a minuet to catch up with them.

Corneli: **I think it's time that**

**You and I arranged a heart to** **heart**

Cornelia wasn't watching where she was going a she ran smack into a tree.

Taranee:** Kings don't need advice**

**From prima donnas' for a start.**

Cornelia then jumped onto a log.

Cornelia: **If this is where the monarchy**

**Is headed count me out!**

**Out of service out of the Fire nation**

**I wouldn't hang about. AH!**

As she sang the last part Cornelia found out the log she was on was floating down a river and she had just gone over a waterfall. She screams in surprise but managed to get back up.

Cornelia: **This child is getting**

**Widely out of wing.**

Zuko: **Oh I just can't wait to be king**.

He and Taranee walked through a herd of ostrich horses and when Cornelia came up the ostrich horses turned their backs on her. Cornelia ran out of there as fast as she could.

Ahead of her Taranee and Zuko were dancing through a heard of badger moles. Then Zuko and Taranee jumped onto the head of one.

Zuko:** Everybody look left.**

Cornelia screamed as all the herds trampled her.

Taranee: **Everybody look right**.

Cornelia got trampled again. Taranee and Zuko slid down the badger mole's back. When they landed on the ground Zuko struck a pose.

Zuko: **Everywhere you look I'm…**

Taranee and Zuko: **…Standing in the spotlight!**

**"NOT YET"!!** Cornelia shrieked before getting shoved back.

Chorus: **Let's hear every creature go for broke and sing.**

**Let's hear on the word and on the wing.**

**It's gonna be King Zuko's finest fling.**

Then all the animals formed a pyramid with Zuko and Taranee on top of them.

Zuko: **Oh I just can't wait to be king**

Taranee: **Oh he just can't wait to be king**.

Zuko: **Oh I just can't wait.**

Taranee: **Just can't wait**

All: **To be king**!

Then the pyramid toppled down with a badger mole landing flat on Cornelia.

"I beg your pardon you smelly beast but GET OFF"! Cornelia's muffled voice shouted. "Zuko? Taranee?"

**W.I.T.C.H. fan: Okay all the extra lines that Taranee sang were from the Lion King musical so don't think I was messing with the song!**

**Taranee and Zuko: R AND R!**


	6. The sky bison graveyard

The sky bison graveyard

Taranee and Zuko ran away from Cornelia laughing. Then they stopped to rest.

"All right it worked"1 Zuko said pumping his fists in the air.

"Yeah we lost her" Taranee laughed.

"I…am a genius" Zuko said smugly. Taranee frowned at her best friend.

"Hey genius it was my idea". Zuko smirked at her. "Yeah it was I admit it. But I'm the one who pulled it off".

"With me" Taranee cried. "Oh yeah" Zuko smirked. Then he lunged at Taranee. The two wrestled on the ground for a second before Taranee landed on Zuko pinning him down.

"Pinned ya'" Taranee said smugly. "Okay you win now get off of me"! Zuko cried.

Taranee got up with a smirk. Then Zuko lunged at Taranee again. This time they rolled down a small hill. When they landed Taranee pinned Zuko down. Again.

"Ha pinned you again loser"! She cried triumphantly. Suddenly a geyser erupted nearby sending out steam.

Zuko smiled. "This is it. We made it!" He said to Taranee.

The two looked over the ledge they were standing on and saw hundreds of sky bison skeletons.

"Whoa"! Zuko and Taranee said in unison looking at each other in awe.

"This place is really creepy" Taranee said.

"Totally… Isn't it great"! Zuko said

"We could get in big trouble" Taranee smirked loving how evil she was right now

"I know" Zuko agreed loving this as much as Taranee was. The two kids walked past a skeleton of a huge sky bison.

"I wonder if it's brain is still in there" Taranee said in curiosity.

Zuko smirked. "There's only one way to know". Then he started walking to huge hole in the skeleton. "Come on let's go check it out".

Suddenly Cornelia appeared out of no where and blocked Zuko's path.

**"WRONG"!!** The girl screamed. "The only checking out you two will be doing is checking out of here"! Cornelia said as she started to led Taranee and Zuko away.

"Aw man" Zuko whined as Taranee's jaw dropped.

"We're WAY beyond the boundary of the Fire Nation"! Cornelia said looking over her shoulder nervously.

Zuko laughed. "Hey look the dumb blonde is scared" He joked to Taranee. (A/N sorry to all you blondes)

Cornelia poked Zuko between his eyes. "That's Ms. Dumb blonde to you ponytail! And right now we are all in very big danger"!

Zuko smirked and walked past Cornelia. "Danger pft! I look on the wild side I laugh in the face of danger. Mwahahahaha"!!

Following Zuko's confident laughter came more sinister and evil laughter. Hearing it Zuko quickly ran behind Taranee and Cornelia.

Out of the hole in the sky bison skeleton came three evil girls.

The first one was a fourteen year old girl with pale skin, black hair tied in a bun, amber eyes and wore dark red robes. Her name was Azula.

The next was a thirteen year old girl with fair skin, chin length black hair, cold blue eyes and wore a blue and yellow dress. Her name was Miranda.

The last was a fourteen year old girl with fair skin, long brown hair tied into a braid, big brown eyes, and wore a two piece pink outfit. Her name was Ty Lee.

Azula smirked when she saw Cornelia Taranee and Zuko.

"Well, well Miranda what have we here"? She asked her friend.

"Hmm I don't know Azula. What do you think Ty Lee"? Miranda asked.

Instead of answering Ty Lee laughed like an idiot.

Miranda smirked. "That's just what I was thinking. A trio of trespassers"!

"And quite by accident let me tell you. A simple navigational error…" Cornelia said gesturing for Zuko and Taranee to leave.

"Whoa, whoa, wait, wait, wait" Azula said as she stopped Cornelia. "I know you. You're Iroh's little stooge".

Cornelia stepped back offended. "I Miss Thing am the king's major domo" She told Azula.

The three girls were now circling Cornelia, Zuko, and Taranee. Miranda smirked at Zuko. "At that would make you…"

"The future king" Zuko finished for her. Azula smiled wickedly.

"Do you know what we do to kings who step out of their kingdom"? She asked.

Zuko scoffed. "You can't do anything to me". Cornelia gulped nervously. "Uh technically they can. This is THEIR land".

Zuko looked at Cornelia confused. "But Cornelia, you told me they were disgusting, vile, stupid poachers".

Cornelia paled and glared at Zuko. "Ex-nay on the upid-stay" She said hoping no one except Zuko would hear.

However Miranda did hear and turned on Cornelia. "Who you callin' upid-stay"?! She asked angrily.

Cornelia took a few steps back leading Taranee and Zuko with her. "Oh my, my, my, my look at the sun, it's time to go"! Azula stepped in front of her.

"What's the hurry we'd love to have to stick around for dinner" she said sinisterly.

"Yeah we could have whatever's…kidding around" Miranda laughed. Azula and Ty Lee laughed.

"Oh wait I got one, I got one. Make mine a kid sand which what do you think"? Azula asked.

Then she noticed Ty Lee pointing in a certain direction and bouncing up and down.

"Ugh what is it Ty Lee"? Azula asked turning to face the girl.

"Uh hey 'Zula did we order this dinner to go" Miranda asked looking in the direction Ty Lee was pointing.

"No why"? Azula asked. "Cause there it goes"! Miranda yelled.

While Azula Miranda and Ty Lee were having their joking fit, Cornelia Zuko and Taranee had managed to slip away unnoticed and were running as fast as they could to get out of there.

After a minuet Zuko and Taranee stopped to rest.

"Did we loose em'" Taranee asked.

"I think so" Zuko replied. When he looked around her realized something important. "Where's Cornelia"!?

In another part of the graveyard Miranda held Cornelia up like a puppet.

"The little majordomo girl hippity-hopped all the way to the bender boiler" Miranda laughed as she forced Cornelia into a geyser vent.

"Oh no not the Bender Boiler"! Cornelia screamed. Suddenly the geyser exploded sending Cornelia hundreds of feet in the air.

Azula Miranda and Ty Lee fell on the ground laughing.

"Hey" A voice shouted. The girls looked up to see Zuko standing there with Taranee.

"Why don't you pick on somebody your own size"! Zuko cried.

"Like…YOU" Azula shouted.

"Oops" Zuko muttered before he and Taranee ran away.

They darted behind a geyser that was erupting steam. Suddenly Azula Miranda and Ty Lee poked their heads through the steam.

"**BOO"!** They shouted before bursting into maniac laughter.

The women chased the kids to a hill of bison bones. Zuko got to the top safely.

"Yes I'm safe" Zuko sighed in relief. His relief didn't last long.

"ZUKO"!! Taranee screamed. Zuko turned around to see his best friend sliding down the hill straight towards the bad guys.

The prince picked up a long sharp rock and ran down the hill. He got to Taranee just before Azula could hurt her. Zuko then slashed Azula across the face with the rock leaving a long gash in her cheek and allowing Taranee and Zuko enough time to escape.

The women chased the kids into a dead end. Taranee and Zuko looked back at the three terrified.

"Here kiddy, kiddy, kiddy" Miranda growled as she Ty Lee and Azula walked slowly towards them.

Zuko tried to roar like his father to frighten them off but all that came out was a squeaky croak.

"Ha that was it" Azula laughed. "Who sat on the squeaky toy"? Miranda joked. "Come kid try again" Ty Lee said smirking dangerously.

Zuko took a deep breath and opened his mouth. This time a huge ferocious roar was heard.

"Huh"? Miranda, Azula and Ty Lee said in confusion. Suddenly Iroh came out of nowhere and attacked the women. After a few minuets of fighting Iroh had them pinned down.

"Okay I think that…" Miranda started.

**"SILENCE"** Iroh roared.

"Look we're really sorry" Azula said nervously.

"If you ever come near my son again…" Iroh threatened.

"Oh t-this is YOUR son"? Azula asked pretending not to have known. "D-did you know that"? She asked Miranda.

"No, no of course not"! Miranda said. Then both girls turned to the last one. "Ty Lee"? They asked hoping Ty Lee wouldn't spill.

Unfortunately for them Ty Lee said. "What are you kidding of course I knew"!

At that Iroh roared louder then ever. "Toddles" Miranda squeaked before she and other girls zoomed off as fast as they could.

Cornelia walked up to Iroh and nodded her approval at him. Her grin disappeared however when she saw the really angry look on Iroh's face.

Zuko timidly walked forward. "Dad I…"

"You deliberately disobeyed me" Iroh said giving his son an angry look. Zuko looked down at the ground sadly. "I'm sorry".

Iroh sighed. "Let's go home" He said sternly.

As they walked off Tarnee took Zuko's hand. "I thought you were very brave".

They didn't know it but sitting on a ledge was Ozai. He had been watching Zuko and Taranee's near demise the whole time. And he was not happy at the outcome.


	7. Star teaching

Star teaching

That night Zuko, Taranee, Cornelia, and Iroh were walking through the savanna on the way back to the palace. Iroh walked in front still upset, Cornelia walked behind him, and Zuko and Taranee took up the rear their heads bowed sadly.

"Cornelia" Iroh called suddenly.

"Yes sire" Cornelia asked hesitantly.

"Take Taranee home" Iroh ordered gesturing to the children behind him. "I have to teach my son a lesson".

As he said this Zuko crouched into the long grass, as if he was hiding from his father.

Cornelia walked back to them. "Come on Taranee" The girl said before turning to Zuko. "Zuko, good luck". Then she and Taranee walked away.

Zuko was looking at the ground sadly with Iroh a few feet away when his father called to him.

"Zuko" Iroh called not turning around. Zuko cringed as the sound vibrated around him.

As he walked toward his father Zuko realized that his foot was in a footprint of his father. Sadly he walked to Iroh until he was by his father's side. Iroh was silent for a moment until he turned to Zuko.

"Zuko I'm very disappointed in you" Iorh scolded.

"I know" Zuko replied sadly.

"Those crazy women could have killed you back there. You deliberately disobeyed and what worse you put Taranee in danger"! Iroh said to his son.

"I was just trying to be brave like you" Zuko said his voice cracking with tears. Being reminded of what he had done only made him feel worse.

Iroh sighed. "Zuko I'm only brave when I have to be" He said. Then he looked at his son steadily. "Being brave doesn't mean you go looking for trouble".

"I get that, but you not scared of anything dad" Zuko said.

"I was today" Iroh answered. "You were"? Zuko asked amazed that his father had admitted he had been scared.

"Yes I thought I might loose you" Iroh said kneeling down to his son's height.

"Oh" Zuko said. Then he smiled. "I guess even kings get scared huh"?

Iroh chuckled. "Right". Zuko smirked. "But you know what"? "What" Iroh asked.

Zuko smiled wider. "I bet those crazy women were twice as scared"!

Iorh laughed. "Right cause nobody messes with your dad. Come here you" Iroh said as he picked up Zuko and gave him a noogie.

Zuko and Iroh started chasing each other laughing. They stopped with Iroh lying down and Zuko on his father.

"Dad we're pals right"? Zuko asked. "Right" Iroh answered with a laugh.

"And we'll always be together won't we"? Zuko asked. At that Iroh stood up.

"Zuko let me tell you something my father told me". Then Iroh looked up at the sky. "Look at the stars. The great kings of the past look down on us from those stars".

"Wow seriously"? Zuko asked.

"Yes" Iroh answered "And whenever you feel alone just remember that those kings will always be there to guide you and so will I" Iroh said wisely.

As father and son looked at stars Zuko wondered what Iroh meant. Nothing was going to happen to his dad… right?

**W.I.T.C.H. fan: I love this part of the movie because I think Mufasa knows he won't live much longer and he wants Simba to understand that he will always be there.**

**Zuko: R AND R!**


	8. Be prepared

Be prepared

Later that night in the sky bison graveyard, in a cave full of geysers, Miranda sat on the ground rubbing her arm where Iroh had burned her.

"Dang that lousy Iroh! I won't be able to punch anyone properly for a week"! Miranda cried.

Sitting next to her Ty Lee started to crack up. "It's not funny Ty Lee"! Miranda growled. That only made Ty Lee laugh harder.

"Hey shut up"! Miranda yelled. When Ty Lee continued to laugh Miranda tackled her.

Azula, who had been pacing nearby, stopped and turned to glare at her friends. "WILL YOU TWO KNOCK IT OFF"!? She screamed.

Miranda and Ty Lee immediately stopped fighting and Miranda pointed an accusing finger at Ty Lee. "Well she started it Azula"!

Azula scoffed and walked over to them. "Look at you guys! No wonder were dangling at the bottom of the food chain"!

"Man I hate dangling"! Miranda snarled. "Yeah me two" Ty Lee agreed.

"You know if it wasn't for Iroh and his family we'd be running the joint" Azula said.

"Man I hate the royal family"! Miranda cried

"So pushy" Ty Lee said.

"Self-centered" Azula snarled.

"And stupid" Miranda added.

"And man are they…" Ty Lee started.

"…UGLY" All three said before falling on the ground in insane laughter.

"Oh surely the royal family isn't all that bad" A familiar voice said above the girls. Azula Miranda and Ty Lee looked up and saw Ozai.

"Oh Ozai it's you" Miranda sighed in relief.

"Yeah we were afraid it was somebody important" Ty Lee laughed.

"Yeah like Iroh" Azula said.

"I see" Ozai said his eyes narrowing.

"Now that is power" Miranda said.

"Tell me about it" Azula agreed. "I just here that name and I shudder".

Miranda and Ty Lee smirked. "Iroh" The two said in unison.

Azula shuddered as a chill went down her spine. "Oh" Then she turned to her friends with a smile. "Do it again".

"Iroh, Iroh, Iroh, Iroh"! Miranda and Ty Lee cried as Azula fell on the ground laughing her head off.

"You guys are killing me" Azula laughed.

"I'm surrounded by idiots" Ozai groaned rubbing his head.

"Now you, Ozai, you're one of us. I mean you're our pal"! Ty Lee chirped.

"Charmed" Ozia said sarcastically

"Oh I like that! He's not king but he's still so proper" Azula said.

"Hey did you bring us anything to eat Ozai? Old buddy, old pal, did ya, did ya, did ya"!?

Ozai rolled his eyes and held up a large ham. "I don't think you really deserve this".

At the sight of the ham Miranda, Ty Lee and Azula's mouths began to water with hunger. Ozai continued.

"I practically gift wrapped those pathetic brats for you, and you couldn't even dispose of them" With that he dropped the ham and the girls began to devour it.

After a few bites Azula sat up. "Well you know it wasn't like they were alone Ozai" She said.

Miranda sat up as Azula went back to eating. "Yeah what are we supposed to do? Kill Iroh?"

At that Ozai smirked the most evil smirk in history. "Precisely" He sneered. Miranda Ty Lee and Azula looked up with surprised and confused expressions.

Ozai leapt down from his perch right where the girls had been eating. As soon as he had the geysers went off and eerie music played.

Ozia: **I know that your powers of pretension**

**are as wet as the north and south pole**

He walked over to Ty Lee who was finishing off the ham.

**But thick as you are PAY ATTENTION!**

**My words are a matter of pride.**

He knocked the ham bone out of Ty Lee's hand and she saluted him in the most ridicules way.

**It's clear from your vacant expressions**

**The lights are not all on upstairs**

**But we're talking kings and successions**

Behind him Miranda and Azula were cracking up. Ozai leaped up and scared the crap out of them, knocking them into a pair of geysers

**Even you can't be**

**Caught unawares**

The geysers erupted and sent Azula and Miranda flying.

**So prepare for the chance**

**Of a life time**

**Be prepared for sensational news**

**A shining new era**

**Is tiptoeing nearer**

Azula walked up to him

Azula: **And where do we feature?**

Ozai grabbed her check and pinched it

Ozai: **Just listen to teacher**

**I know it sounds sordid**

**But you'll be rewarded**

**When at last I am given my dues**

**And injustice deliciously squared**

**By prepared!**

Miranda, Azula, and Ty Lee laughed.

"Yeah we'll be prepared all right" Miranda cried. Then she looked up at Ozai. "For what?"

"For the death of the king!" Ozai declared.

"Why, is he sick or something?" Ty Lee asked.

Ozai grabbed her throat. "No fool, we're going to kill him, and Zuko too."

He dropped Ty Lee who landed by Azula and Miranda.

"Great idea who needs a king?" Azula cried.

Miranda Azula and Ty Lee: **No king**

**No king**

**La, la, la, la, la, la**

"Idiots!" Ozai roared. "There will be a king!"

"But you just said that-" Ty Lee started.

"I will be king" Ozai exclaimed. "Stick with me and you'll never go hungry again!"

"Yeah, all right! Long live the king! Long live the king!" Azula, Miranda and Ty Lee cheered along with other rouge fire benders.

Ozai sat on a cliff watching the fire benders as they walked passed him.

Fire benders: **It's great that we'll so be connected**

**With a king who'll be all time adored**

**Ozai: Of course, quid pro quo**

**You're expected to take**

**Certain duties on board**

**The future is littered with prizes**

**And though I'm the main addressee**

**The point that I must emphasize it**

**You won't get a sniff without me**

**So prepare for the coup**

**Of the century**

**Be prepared for the murkiest scam**

**Meticulous planning**

**Tenacity spanning**

**Decades of denial**

**Is simply why I'll**

**Be king undisputed**

**Respected, saluted**

**And seen for the wonder I am**

**Yes my teeth and ambitions are bared**

**Be prepared**

Azula, Miranda and Ty Lee: **Yes our teeth**

**And ambitions are bared**

Ozai and fire benders: **Be prepared!**

Ozai and his followers laughed evilly at the horrible plot that was taking place


	9. The stampede

The stampede

The next day, Zuko and Ozai stood in a canyon.

"Now, Zuko you wait here. Your father had a marvelous surprise for you," Ozai told him.

"Wow what is it?" Zuko asked.

"If I told you then it wouldn't be surprise now would it?" Ozai asked.

Zuko smirked. "Well if you do tell me, I'll just act surprised!"

"Oh, you are such a naughty boy," Ozai said.

"Come one Uncle Ozai," Zuko begged.

Ozai shook his head. "No, no, no, no, no. This is just between you and your daddy. Sort of a father son…thing. Well I better go get him," Ozai said as he began to walk away.

"I'll go with you," Zuko said.

"No!" Ozai said a bit too quickly. "No Zuko, you need to stay here on this rock. You wouldn't want to end up in another mess like the one with the rouge fire benders would you?" Ozai asked.

"You know about that?" Zuko asked.

"Zuko everybody knows about that," Ozai explained.

"Really?" Zuko asked, totally humiliated now.

Ozai nodded. "Oh, yes. Lucky thing daddy was there to save you. And just between us, you might want to work on that little roar of your," Ozai said. Then he walked away.

"Hey, uncle Ozai, will I like the surprise?" Zuko asked.

"Zuko's it's to die for!" Ozai said with a smirk. Then he left.

Higher up on one side of the gorge, Azula, Ty Lee and Miranda were hiding and looking at a large herd of ostrich horses.

"Aw man I'm so hungry I can't stand it," Miranda whined. "I gotta have an ostrich horse!"

"Stay put, Miranda," Azula ordered.

"Can't I just pick off one of the little sick ones?" Miranda begged.

"No!" Azula snapped. "We wait for the signal from Ozai."

Then they saw Ozai looking down at them from a ledge.

"There he is. Let's go," Azula said.

Down in the gorge, Zuko was frowning. "Little roar, pft!"

Then he saw a lizard and smirked. He roared, but the lizard didn't even flinch. He tried again and again, but the lizard never even jumped. Finally Zuko let out a roar then echoed off the canyon's walls and sent the lizard running.

Zuko smiled proudly until he saw that some rocks near his feet were shaking. He looked up and saw the herd of ostrich horses stampeding down into the canyon. Zuko gasped in horror and took off running. Meanwhile, Azula, Miranda, and Ty Lee were chasing the remainder of the large herd into the gorge. They stopped when the last ones were over the edge smiling wickedly.

Meanwhile Iroh and Cornelia were walking through the kingdom, when they saw the dust coming from the gorge.

"Oh hey, it looks like the herd is on the move," Cornelia said.

"Odd," Iroh said raising on eyebrow.

Suddenly Ozai ran up to them. "Iroh, come quick. There's a stampede in the gorge. Zuko's down there!"

"Zuko?" Iroh asked shocked. Then the three took off.

In the gorge, Zuko climbed onto the dead tree to avoid the animals. Cornelia arrived at the gorge first. She looked around until she saw Zuko.

"Zuko!" Cornelia called.

"Cornelia, help me!" Zuko shouted back.

"Don't worry your father's on the way! Hold on!" Cornelia replied.

"Hurry!" Zuko cried, knowing he couldn't hang onto the tree much longer.

Then Iroh and Ozai ran up beside Cornelia.

"He's on that tree over there!" Cornelia told them pointing toward Zuko.

"Hold on, Zuko!" Iroh cried before jumping in the gorge.

"Oh, Ozai this is awful! What do we do? What do we do?" Cornelia cried. Then she jumped up. "I'll go for help! That's what I'll do I'll go for-"

She was cut off when Ozai threw against the wall and knocked her out.

Zuko held onto the tree as tight as he could, when an ostrich horse broke it. He flew through the air, and landed right in the middle of the stampede. Before an ostrich horse could run over him, Iroh grabbed Zuko out of the way.

Iroh placed Zuko on a ledge, but he was thrown back into the stampede.

"DAD!" Zuko yelled.

Suddenly Iroh leapt up and landed on a rocky wall of the gorge. Zuko smiled slightly and started to climb the wall he was on.

Iroh struggled to get to the top when Ozai walked to the edge of the ledge aboive Iroh.

"Ozai!" Iroh cried. "Brother help me!"

Ozai grabbed Iroh's wrists and smiled wickedly. "Long live the king!" He said. Iroh's eyes widened before, Ozai threw him off the cliff.

**"NOOOOOO!!!!"** Zuko screamed in horror, as he saw him father fall to his death.

After the herd passed, Zuko went down in the gorge to look for his father. "Dad!" He called. He hears something coming toward him and turned around. "Dad?" He asked hopefully. Instead it was an ostrich horse. Zuko leapt out of the way as it ran away.

Then Zuko saw a figure on the ground. He walked over and saw that it was Iroh.

"Dad? Dad get up. We gotta go home!" Zuko said shaking his father. But Iroh didn't stir.

Zuko panicked. "Help! Someone, anybody! Help!" He called as tears spilled from his eyes. He walked over to Iroh and laid on the ground next to his father.

"Zuko?"

Zuko looked up and saw Ozai walking over to them. "What have you done?" Ozai asked.

Zuko stood up. "T-the ostrich horses…he tried to save me. It was an accident I didn't mean for it to happen!" He sobbed

"Of course, of course you didn't," Ozai said pulling his nephew close. "No one ever means for things to happen. But the king is dead. And if it weren't for you, he'd still be alive."

Zuko looked down in shame. Then Ozai gasped. "What will your mother think?"

Zuko's eyes widened. "What am I gonna do?" He asked.

"Run away, Zuko. Run. Run away and never return," Ozai said.

Zuko ran off without a second thought. Ozai watched him leave, as Miranda, Azula, and Ty Lee came up behind him.

"Kill him," Ozai told them.

The three women took off after Zuko. They chased him all the way to a ledge. Zuko stopped seeing a large patch of thorns in front of him. He looked behind him and saw the women gaining on him. Having no other choice, Zuko jumped in to the thorn patch below. Luckily he emerged unscathed.

Miranda ran ahead of the other and gasped when she saw the thorns. She stopped right at the ledge, but Ty Lee rammed into her, and Azula rammed into Ty Lee sending Miranda flying into the throns.

**"YEOOOOOOOOW!!"** Miranda screamed in pain, jumping up, thorns covering her.

Ty Lee and Azula burst out laughing as Miranda got up the ledge cringing with every move she made.

"Oh, there he goes! There he goes!" Azula yelled, seeing Zuko running off.

"So go get him!" Miranda snapped, very irritated at the moment.

Azula snorted. "There aint no way I'm goin' in there! What you want me to come out looking like you? Cactus But!" Azula laughed.

"But Azula, don't we have to finish the job?" Ty Lee asked, as she helped Miranda pull out the thorns.

"No, he's as good as dead out there anyway," Azula said. "And if he comes back, then we can kill him."

Miranda smirked. "Yeah you hear that? If you ever come back, we'll kill ya!" She yelled after Zuko. Then the three women walked away.

That night, Ozai stood on a platform in the palace, while everyone in the fire nation, including Taranee and her mother, listened as he spoke.

"Iroh's death is a terrible tragedy, but to lose Zuko, who had just barely began to live…" He said. Ursa buried her face in her hands as Cornelia placed a gentle hand on the Queen's shoulder. Taranee had tears streaming down her face at the loss of her best friend.

Ozai continued. "For me it is a deep, personal loss. So it is with a heavy heart that I assume the throne. Yet out of the ashes of this tragedy we shall rise to greet the dawning of a new era." As he spoke all the rouge fire benders of the fire nation appeared and the fire nation citizens gasped.

Ozai continued. "In which all the fire benders come together, in a great and glorious future!"

A few miles away, Hay Lin and Aang watched sadly. Back at their hut, they ran their hands over their painting of Zuko smudging it. They knew that nothing would ever be normal again.


	10. Hakuna Matata

Hakuna Matata

The next day Zuko traveled slowly through the hot dessert feeling very faint. Vultures circled over him. Finally the young prince collapsed. The vultures came down around him.

Before they could do any damage however two kids around Zuko's age ran over yelling. One was 8 year old boy wearing blue robes, had a ponytail, and had dark skin and blue eyes. The other was a 7 year old girl with chin length honey brown hair, wearing a blue top with tan pants and had light blue eyes. Their names were Sokka and Irma.

The two friends chased away the birds, with Sokka using his boomerang and Irma using her water power. When the vultures were gone, the two cracked up.

"Nothing like chasing off buzzards in the dessert, right, Irma?" Sokka asked.

"I know. It get's em every time!" Irma laughed. Then Sokka noticed Zuko. He walked over to him.

"Uh, Irma I think you better take a look at this," He said.

Irma raised an eyebrow and walked over. Then her eyes widened as she realized that his black hair, pale skin, and red robes were all signs of the fire nation.

"Holy crap! It's a fire nation kid!" She cried. "Come on, Sokka! Let's book it out of here!"

"But he's just a kid!" Sokka objected.

"And so are we," Irma retorted. "Kids aren't supposed to care about other kids, unless they're friends! And do we know this kid? No we do not! So let's move it!"

"But look at him Irma. He's all alone," Sokka said. Then he smiled. "Can we keep him?"

"Sokka did you hit yourself in the head with your boomerang again?!" Irma yelled. "We're talking about a freaking fire nation kid here! The fire nation kills water tribe guys like us!"

"But he's our size," Sokka pointed out.

"He's gonna get bigger and stronger," Irma argued.

"Well then maybe he'll be on our side if we take care of him," Sokka suggested.

Irma snorted. "Yeah right! That is the stupidest thing I've ever-" She stopped mid sentence. Then she threw her arms around Sokka's neck in a hug.

"He's gonna be on our side! Sokka you're a genius!" The girl cried.

Sokka smirked and puffed out his chest. "I know I'm a genius. It comes with these good looks and muscles," He said flexing his fore arm muscles.

Irma giggled. "Besides having a fire nation kid for a friend could be pretty useful," She said.

"So we can keep him?" Sokka asked with a smile.

"You betcha!" Irma replied. Then she and Sokka each took one of Zuko's arms and put it around their shoulders. "Come on let's get this kid into the shade," Irma said.

The two friends laid Zuko down near a little pool of water. Then Irma used her power of water to splash it onto Zuko's face, waking him up.

"You okay, tough guy?" Irma asked.

"I think so," Zuko replied shaking his head.

"You nearly died," Sokka put in.

"Yeah I saved you," Irma said pointing to herself. Sokka glared at her. "Well Sokka helped a little bit," Irma put in.

"Thanks for your help," Zuko said, standing up and walking away.

"Where you going?" Sokka asked.

"Nowhere," Zuko replied.

"Wow he looks blue, doesn't he Sokka?" Irma asked him.

Sokka raised an eyebrow. "Hmm no Irma I'd say he Asian."

Irma sighed. "I mean he's depressed, Ponytail."

Sokka glared at his friend. "Okay Irma we've been over this. It's a warrior's wolf tail!"

Irma ignored him. Then she and Sokka walked over to Zuko.

"What's eating you?" Sokka asked.

"Yeah you can tell us if you want," Irma told him.

"No thanks I don't really want to talk about it," Zuko said.

Irma shrugged. "Well then where're you from?"

Zuko sighed. "Who cares? I can't go back even if I wanted to."

"Oh, I get so you're a run-away," Irma said.

Sokka smiled. "Then you're like us. Irma and I ran away from our home too."

Zuko raised an eyebrow. "Why did you leave?"

Irma shrugged again. "Too many rules and restrictions for our tastes," She said.

"So what'd you do to run away?" Sokka asked.

"Something terrible, but I don't want to talk about it," Zuko said, still very sad over his father's death.

"Good because we don't want to hear," Irma said. "By the way, what's your name?"

"Zuko," The prince answered.

"So anything we can do to help you?" Irma asked.

"Not unless you can change the past," Zuko replied.

Sokka put an arm around Zuko's shoulders. "You know, Zuko at times like this, Irma likes to say 'that you've gotta put your behind in your past,'" He said.

"No, no, no. Sokka lie down before you hurt yourself" Irma said. Then she turned to Zuko "You gotta put your past behind you," She said. "Look kid bad things can happen to you and there's nothing you can do about it, right Zuko?"

"Right," Zuko answered.

"Wrong! When the world turns its back on you, then you turn your back on the world!" Irma explained.

"Well that's not what I was taught," Zuko said.

"Well then maybe you need a new lesson?" Sokka said. "Repeat after us."

Then he and Irma spoke in unison. "Hakuna matata," They said.

"Hakuta ma-what?" Zuko said.

"Ha-ku-na-ma-ta-ta," Sokka corrected.

"It means no worries," Irma said. Then she opened her mouth and sang.

Irma: **Hakuna matata**

**What a wonderful phrase**

Sokka: **Hakuna matata**

**Ain't no passin craze**

Irma: **It means no worries**

**For the rest of your days**

Irma pulled Zuko over to a giant leaf and sat him down on it. Then she and Sokka began to fan him.

Irma and Sokka: **It's our problem free philosophy**

Irma: **Hakuna matata**

"So hakuna matata, huh?" Zuko asked.

Sokka nodded. "Yep it's our motto."

"What a motto?" Zuko asked.

Irma smirked. "Nothing what's the motto with you?"

She and Sokka cracked up, while Zuko just smiled.

"You know, Zuko, these two words can solve any problems you might have," Sokka said.

Irma nodded. "Yeah, take Sokka for example, why…"

Irma: **When we lived in the water tribe**

Sokka: **When we lived in the WATER TRIBE!!**

"Very nice," Irma said, rubbing her ears.

"Thanks!" Sokka replied.

Irma: **He found his aroma left a certain appeal**

**He could the clear the tribe**

**After every meal**

Sokka: **I'm a sensitive soul**

**Though I seem thick skinned**

**And it hurt that no one but** **Irma**

**Stood down wind**

**And oh the sham!**

Irma: **He was ashamed**

Sokka: **Thought of changing my name**

Irma: **Oh, what's in a name**

Sokka: **And I got downhearted**

Irma: **How'd you feel**

Sokka: **Every time that I….**

"Sokka! We have kids reading this you know," Irma said covering his mouth.

"Oh, sorry," Sokka said. Zuko raised an eyebrow confused.

Irma and Sokka: Hakuna matata

What a wonderful phrase

Hakuna matata

Ain't no passing craze

Zuko smiled and decided to join in with new found friends.

Zuko: **It means no worries**

**For the rest of your days**

"Yeah sing it, Zuko!" Irma cheered.

Irma and Zuko: **It's our problem free**

Sokka: **Philosophy**

Irma, Sokka, and Zuko: **Hakua matata**

A few seconds later Irma pulled away a bush and Zuko gasped in wonder at the beautiful scene before him.

"Welcome to our humble home, Zuko," Irma said.

"Whoa, you live here?" Zuko asked.

"Yep we go where ever we please!" Sokka said.

Irma looked at Zuko and raised an eyebrow. "Uh, Zuko, one thing. If you want to live with us, I need to do something."

"Okay what is it?" Zuko asked.

"We need to cut that ponytail off," Irma said.

She reached for the knife that hung around Zuko's waist, but he pulled away.

"What? I need that to cut the ponytail," Irma said.

"Well you see it's a present my father gave me last month," Zuko explained.

"So it'll only be for a second. What the deal?" Sokka asked.

Zuko opened his mouth to explain, but then he remembered that they knew nothing of what he had done. He sighed and handed his knife to Irma. With a quick swipe Irma cut off the ponytail. Then she took off the band that held the remainder of hair and ruffled it into a messy shock of black hair.

"Much better!" Irma said, stepping back to admire her work.

"So what nation is this place in?" Zuko asked.

"Well we like to think of it as right in the middle of all four nations, so that we don't belong to any nation," Irma explained.

"Why don't you want to be in any nations?" Zuko asked again.

Sokka shrugged. "So we don't have to follow any rules. We hate rules beyond anything else."

Irma nodded. "That's why we came up with the term Hakuna Mata," She said.

As Irma and Sokka showed Zuko around their home, Zuko's stomach grumbled.

"Man I'm so starving I could eat a whole sheep pig!" Zuko said.

"Yeah we're fresh out of the pig sheep," Irma said.

"Chicken pig?" Zuko asked.

"Nope," Irma said.

"Fish?"

"Nu uh."

"Meat?"

"I wish!" Sokka sighed.

Irma walked over to a rotten log. "Listen, Zuko. If you want to live with us, then you have to eat like us."

Sokka knelt down next to her. "Time to rustle up some grub!"

They lifted up the log and saw various bugs and insects crawling around under the log.

"What is that?" Zuko asked in disgust.

"A grub. What's it look like?" Irma laughed, as she popped a caterpillar into her mouth.

Zuko covered his mouth to keep from throwing up.

Sokka slurped down a slimy worm. "Mm, slimy yet satisfying, my friend."

"Now these are rare delicacies," Irma said, crunching on a bug. "Piquant with a pleasant crunch."

"That is so gross," Zuko groaned.

"You'll learn to love them," Sokka said.

Irma smiled and picked up a slimy bug. "I'm telling you, man, this is the life, no rules, to responsibilities, and best of all no worries!" She held up the bug to Zuko. "Well Zuko?"

Zuko took the grub hesitantly. "Oh well, Hakuna Matata." Then he slurped the bug down. He smiled slowly. "Smile yet satisfying," He said.

"That's it," Irma and Sokka said with smiles.

Years passed and the three friends grew until they were 16 years old. Zuko now had long messy hair that fell into his eyes with a well toned body. Sokka had grown taller and more muscular. He wore sleeveless robes and still had boomerang. Irma had let her hair grow to a few centimeters past her shoulders. She had gained more curves. She now wore a purple one strap shirt with dark purple pants.

Zuko also noticed that Irma and Sokka's friendship had grown into something more than friends. He had a feeling that they were falling for each other.

Now the three friends were walking through their home singing and dancing.

Irma and Sokka: **Hakuna Matata, Hakuna Matata, Hukuna Matata**

Zuko: **It means so worries**

**For the rest of your days**

All three: **It's our problem free philosophy**

**Hakuna Matata**

Irma ran off a cliff and dived gracefully into the water. Sokka jumped in after her and made a splash as me made contact with the water. Zuko jumped in last and made a huge splash. The friends walked onto shore and shook the water out of their clothes and hair.

**Hakuna matata**

**Hakuna matata**

Then the three friends fell to the ground laughing in the 'no worries' world that they had created all on their own.


	11. Back in the Fire Nation

Back in the fire nation

After Ozai had taken control, the fire nation and turned dark and bleak. Clouds covered the sky. The grass and plants had dried up leaving the ground bare with cracks in it. All the animals in it had either fled or had been eaten by the rouge fire benders. No other food grew and everyone was getting hungry. Ozai meanwhile remained oblivious and sat pretty on his throne. Cornelia had been put in a cage and was to sing to Ozai. Which was what she was doing now.

Cornelia: **Nobody knows**

**The trouble I've seen**

**Nobody knows**

**My sorrows**

Ozai sighed. "Oh, please Cornelia, don't sing me that depressing song. Sing something with a little more bounce in it."

Cornelia smirked.

Cornelia: **It's a small world after all**

"No, anything but that!" Ozai said.

Cornelia sighed and tried again.

Cornelia: **I've got a lovely bunch of coconuts**

**See them there a-standing in a row**

Ozai began to sing along.

Ozai and Cornelia: **Big ones, small ones**

**Some as big as our head**

"Ugh, I never had to do this for Iroh," Cornelia groaned.

"What?! What did you say?" Ozai asked coming right up to Cornelia's cage.

"Oh, nothing!" Cornelia said.

"You know the law. Never, ever, mention that name in my presence, for I am the king!" Ozai shouted.

Cornelia nodded furiously. "Yes, sire you are the king. I was merely comparing your royal approaches."

"Hey boss!" Miranda cried as she, Azula, and Ty Lee came into the room.

"Oh, what is it this time?" Ozai sighed.

"We've got a bone to pick with you!" Ty Lee said.

"I'll handle this," Azula said. Then she turned to Ozai. "Ozai, there's no food and no water."

"Yeah it's dinner time and we ain't got no stinkin food!" Miranda explained.

"It's the women's job to gather the food," Ozai said.

"Yeah, but they won't go look for food," Ty Lee put in.

"Oh, just eat Cornelia," Ozai said.

"What? Oh y-you wouldn't want to eat me. I'm so tough and not very filling," Cornelia said.

Ozai smirked. "Cornelia don't be ridiculous all you need is a little flavor put in."

Miranda leaned over to Azula. "And I thought things were bad under Iroh's rule," She whispered.

"What did you say?!" Ozai yelled turning around.

"I said Ir-" Miranda started, but Azula nudged her. "I said Kiro."

"Good. Now get out," Ozai snapped.

The girls started to walk away, but then they turned around.

"But we're still hungry," Ty Lee said.

"OUT!" Ozai shouted, sending the girls running.

Far away in their little home, Irma, Sokka, and Zuko sat on the grass star gazing until Zuko belched loudly.

"Whoa, nice one Zuko!" Irma commented.

"Thanks," Zuko replied. Then he and two friends sighed deeply.

"Man I'm stuffed," Zuko said.

"That was some meal we had," Irma agreed, patting her full stomach.

"I ate like a pig," Sokka said.

"You always it like that," Zuko pointed out. He and Irma burst out laughing while Sokka glared at them.

After they had calmed down, they continued to star gaze.

"Ever wonder what those little dots are in the sky?" Sokka asked.

Irma snorted. "Wonder? Sokka I know."

"Well then what are they?" Sokka asked her.

Irma shrugged. "Easy. They're fireflies. Fireflies that got sucked into the big blue-ish… black… thing."

Sokka raised an eyebrow. "Well I always thought that they were burning balls of gas, millions of miles away."

"Sokka, everything is gas to you," Irma pointed out. Then she turned to Zuko. "What do you think Zuko?"

"Well someone once told me that the kings of the past are up there watching over us," Zuko said.

"You mean a bunch of royal dead guys are watching us?" Irma asked, with a raised eyebrow.

Everything was silent, until Irma and Sokka looked at each other and burst out laughing.

"Who told you that?" Sokka asked in between his laughter.

"What mook made that up?" Irma laughed hysterically.

"Yeah pretty dumb huh?" Zuko asked.

Irma and Sokka continued to laugh. Zuko sighed, got up, and walked away. Irma and Sokka stopped laughing and looked after him in concern.

"Was it something I said?" Irma asked.

Sokka shrugged making an 'I don't know' sound.

Zuko walked over to a ledge and flopped down in the grass. Dust and bits of grass blew up and flew away.

The dust flew all the way to the fire nation. Hay Lin and Aang noticed it and each grabbed some of it. They sniffed at them curiously. Then they went into their hut and mixed the dust in with some special ingredients. Then they looked into the bowl and realization dawned on them.

"Zuko?" Hay Lin said.

"He-he's alive!" Aang cried.

Laughing the two friends went over to their smudged drawing of Zuko and re-did it so that he looked full grown.

"It is time!" They said in unison.


	12. Can you feel the love tonight

Can you feel the love tonight?

The next day Irma and Sokka were strolling through the forest singing while Zuko was off doing his own thing. Irma was singing lead and Sokka was backing her up.

Sokka: **Ohi'mbube**

**Ohi'mbube**

**Ohi'mbube**

Irma: **In the jungle**

**The mighty jungle**

**The lion sleeps tonight**

**In the jungle**

**The mighty jungle**

Sokka saw a bug and walked away from Irma hoping to catch it.

**The lion sleeps**

"I can't hear you buddy. I need ya to back me up!" Irma called.

Irma: **A-WEEEE-ee-EE-ee-ba-Bon-ba-bum-ba-way**

Finally she looked up and noticed Sokka was gone. "Sokka? Sokka?" She called.

Sokka followed the bug into more grassy areas. Then he hears something snap.

"Irma?" He asked turning around. When he saw nothing he shrugged and continued trailing the bug.

Then he looked up and saw a young 16 year old girl, with dark skin, short dark brown hair, with a beaded braid on the side of her face, glasses, and wore a bright yellow dress with an orange hood.

Sokka screamed and ran away, with the girl running after him.

"Sokka?" Irma said looking up, hearing her best friend and crush yell. "Sokka! Sokka!" She cried.

Sokka ran until he got stuck in the hole in a tree trunk. Irma ran up to him. "Sokka's what's wrong?"

**"SHE'S GONNA KILL ME!"** Sokka screamed. Irma looked up and saw the woman running up.

**"WHOA!"** Irma yelled. Then she pushed against Sokka trying to free him. "Jeez why do I always have to save your-**AAAHHHHHH!!!"** She screamed as the girl began to shot fire at them.

Suddenly Zuko appeared and tackled the girl. The two began to fight.

"Don't worry Sokka I'm here for you," Irma said. "Everything's gonna be okay." Then she turned and watched Zuko and girl fire bend at each other.

"Get her! Burn her head! Go for the jugular! The jugular!" She cried. Then she turned to Sokka. "See I told you this guy would come in handy!"

Zuko and the girl tangled a bit more, before the girl flipped Zuko on the ground and pinned him. Zuko's eyes widened as he realized that was the exact move an old friend of his used to use on him.

"Taranee?" He asked.

Taranee got off of him and stared and him shocked.

"Is that really you?" Zuko asked, smiling.

"Who are you and how do you know me?" Taranee demanded, going into a stance.

"It's me, Zuko," He said.

Taranee's eyes widened. "Zuko?"

The prince nodded. Taranee grinned widely. "Whoaaaa!" She and Zuko cried together.

Irma's jaw dropped, as Zuko and Taranee hugged each other. "Who did you..? Where did you come from?" Taranee asked excitedly.

"Hey, what's going on here?" Irma asked.

"What you doing here?" Zuko asked.

"What do you mean 'what am I doing here' what are you doing here?" Taranee asked. Irma walked over to them and yelled at the top of her lungs.

**"HEY, WHAT'S GOING ON HERE!?!?!"** She yelled.

Zuko looked at her with a smile. "Irma, this is Taranee! She's my best friend!"

"Friend?!" Irma asked in shock.

Zuko nodded. "Hey Sokka, get over here!"

Sokka finally managed to push himself out of the trunk. He walked over.

"Taranee this is Sokka," Zuko said. "Sokka, Taranee."

"Nice to meet you," Sokka greeted.

"Pleasure's all mine," Taranee smiled.

"Whoa, whoa! Time out!" Irma said. She pointed at Taranee and Zuko. "You know her. She knows you." She pointed at Sokka. "Yet she wants to kill him. And everybody's okay with this? **DID I MISS SOMETHING!?!?"** Irma yelled, jumping into the air.

"Relax Irma," Zuko said.

"Wait until everyone finds out that you've been here all this time," Taranee said. "And what will Ursa think?"

Zuko's smile faded at the mention of his mother. "She doesn't have to know. Nobody has to know," He said.

"Of course they do, Zuko. Everyone thinks you're dead!" Taranee exclaimed.

"They do?" Zuko asked, shocked.

Taranee nodded. "Yeah, Ozai told us about the stampede."

"He did? What else did he tell you?" Zuko asked, worried.

"What else matter? You're alive!" Taranee said. "And that means you're the king!"

"King?!" Irma asked. "Pft! Girly have you got your benders crossed," She laughed.

"A king," Sokka said bowing before Zuko. "Your majesty I gravel at your feet."

"Stop it Sokka," Zuko said.

"It's not gravel, it's grovel," Irma told Sokka. "And don't he's not the king." She turned to Zuko. "Are you?"

"No!" Zuko answered immediately.

"Zuko!" Taranee cried shocked.

"No I'm not the king! Maybe I was gonna be, but that was a long time ago," Zuko explained.

"Hold it. You're the king and you never told us?" Irma cried.

"I'm still the same guy," Zuko said.

"But with power!" Irma cried.

"Could you two excuse us for a few minutes?" Taranee asked.

"Hey whatever you have to say you can say it in front of us. Right Zuko?" Irma asked.

"Mm, maybe you better go," Zuko said

Irma's jaw dropped. "It starts. You think you know a guy!" Then she and Sokka walked away, grumbling to each other.

Zuko rolled his eyes. "Irma and Sokka. You'll learn to love em!"

Then he noticed that Taranee was looking at the ground with a sad look on her face.

"Hey, what is it?" Zuko asked, concerned.

"It's like you're back from the dead. You don't know how much this will mean to everyone! What it means to me!" Taranee explained.

"Hey it's okay," Zuko said with smile.

Suddenly Taranee thew her arms around Zuko's neck. "I've really missed you, Zuko!"

"I've missed you too," Zuko said returning the hug.

Irma and Sokka peeked out of the bushes a few yards away.

"I'm telling you, Sokka, this stinks!" Irma cried.

"Oh, sorry," Sokka said.

"Not you! Them! Him, her, alone," Irma explained.

"What's wrong with that?" Sokka asked.

Irma:** I can see what's happening**

"What?" Sokka asked

Irma: **and they don't have a clue**

"Who?"

Irma: **They'll fall in love**

**And here's the bottom line**

**Our trio's down to two**

"Oh," Sokka said finally getting it.

Irma: **The sweet caress of twilight**

**There's magic everywhere**

**And with all this romantic atmosphere**

**Disaster's in the air!**

Taranee and Zuko were walking around, with Zuko showing Taranee the sights of his home.

**Can you feel the love tonight?**

**The peace the evening brings**

**The world for once**

**In perfect harmony**

**With all its living things**

Zuko and Taranee knelt by a pool and looked at their reflections. Zuko looked at Taranee.

Zuko: **So many things to tell her**

**But how to make her see**

**The truth about my past**

**Impossible!**

**She'd turn away from me**

Taranee looked up and saw Zuko looking worried.

Taranee: **He's holding back he's hiding**

**But what I can't decide**

**Why won't he be the king I know he is?**

**The king I see inside**

Zuko walked back a few feet before doing a cannonball into the water.

**Can you feel the love tonight?**

**The peace the evening brings**

Taranee looked around for Zuko, when he suddenly grabbed her and pulled her into the freezing water. Taranee quickly got out shivering.

**The world for once in perfect harmony**

**With all its living things**.

Zuko got out to smirking. Taranee glared at him before pushing him back into the water.

Taranee and Zuko ran threw a meadow fighting playfully with each other. Then they rolled down a cliff laughing.

**Can you feel the love tonight?**

**You needn't look too far**

Taranee gave Zuko a kiss on the cheek. Zuko looked at her shocked. Taranee smiled back at him with a smile on her face. Zuko smiled back. Then he pulled Taranee to her feet and the two of them kissed. Taranee wrapped her arms around Zuko's neck and he wrapped his arms around her waist.

**Stealing through the nights uncertainties**

**Love is where they are**

Irma and Sokka were watching this with tears in their eyes.

Irma: **And if he falls in love tonight**

**It can be assumed**

Sokka hugged Irma tightly and both of them blushed lightly.

Sokka: **His carefree days with us are history**

Irma and Sokka: **In short our pal**

**Is doomed!**

They looked at each other for a second before bursting into a full out crying moment


	13. Endless night

**W.I.T.C.H. fan: I'm going to use part of a song from the Lion King Musical which was a suggested idea by one of my friends. I won't use the whole song I'll just use part of it. Enjoy!**

Endless night

Later that night, Zuko was giving his new girlfriend a tour of his home.

"Isn't this place amazing?" Zuko asked.

"It is beautiful," Taranee admitted. "But tell me something Zuko. If you've been alive all these years, how come you never came back to the fire nation?"

Zuko, not ready to tell her why he left, hopped into some vines, shaped like a hammock. "I just needed to get out on my own and live my own life. And I did and let me tell you, it's awesome!"

"Zuko we've really needed you back at the Fire Nation," Taranee said.

"No one needs me," Zuko replied.

"Yes we do!" Taranee insisted. "You're the king!"

"Taranee we've been through this, I'm not the king. Ozai is," Zuko said.

Taranee placed a hand on his shoulder. "Zuko, Ozai let the rouge fire benders take over the fire nation," She explained.

"What?" Zuko asked shocked.

"Everything's destroyed! There's no food, no water. Zuko if you don't do something soon, then everyone will starve!" Taranee explained.

"I can't go back," Zuko said, getting up and walking away.

"Why?" Taranee cried.

"You wouldn't understand," The prince replied.

"What wouldn't I understand?" Taranee asked.

"No, no, Hakuna Matata," Zuko said.

"What?" Taranee asked.

"Hakuna Matata. It's something I learned out here," Zuko said. "Bad things can happen sometimes-,"

"Zuko!" Taranee cried.

"-And there's nothing you can do about it!" Zuko finished. "So why worry?"

"Because it's your responsibility!" Taranee said.

"Well what about you? You left!" Zuko countered.

"I left to find help! And I found you!" Taranee cried. "Don't you understand, Zuko? You're our only hope!"

"Sorry," Zuko replied.

Taranee narrowed her eyes. "What's happened to you? You're not the Zuko I remember."

"You're right I'm not," Zuko replied. "Now are you satisfied?"

"No, just disappointed," Taranee said.

"You know you're starting to sound a lot like my father," Zuko said walked a away.

"Good at least one of us does!" Taranee replied.

Zuko stopped and turned around angrily. "Look you think you can just show up and tell me how to live my life?! You don't even know what I've been through!" He yelled as he walked away.

"I would if you would just tell me!" Taranee cried.

"Forget it!" Zuko shouted.

"Fine!" Taranee yelled back, turning away.

In an open field, Zuo paced back and forth. "She's wrong I can't go back! What would it prove anyway? It doesn't change anything! You can't change the past!"

Then he looked up at the sky. "You said you would always be there for me! But you're not. And it's because of me," He said sadly. Then he began to sing.

Zuko: **Where has the starlight gone?**

**Dark is the day**

**How can I find my way home?**

**Home is an empty dream**

**Lost to the night**

**Father I feel so alone**

**You promised you'd be there**

**Whenever I needed you**

**Whenever I call your name**

**You're not anywhere**

**I'm trying to hold on**

**Just waiting to hear your voice**

**One word just a word will do**

**To end this nightmare**

**When will the dawning break**

**Oh, endless night**

**Sleepless I dream of the day**

**When you were by my side guiding my path**

**Father I can't find the way**

**You promised you'd be there**

**Whenever I needed you**

**Whenever I call your name**

**You're not anywhere**

**I'm trying to hold on**

**Just waiting to hear your voice**

**One word just a word will do**

**To end this nightmare**

Zuko sighed sadly. Then he heard chanting. He looked up and saw Aang and Hay Lin in the trees dancing and singing around.

"Hey come on, cut it out!" Zuko said walking away.

"Can't cut it out!" Hay Lin laughed.

"Yeah it'll grow right back!" Aang laughed, as he and Hay Lin followed Zuko.

"Crazy air benders," Zuko scowled. "Will ya stop following me? Who are are?"

Hay Lin and Aang suddenly popped right in front of him. "I think the question is who are you?" Hay Lin said.

Zuko sighed. "I thought I knew, but I'm not so sure anymore."

"Well we know who you are," Aang said.

"Shh, come closer, it's a secret," Hay Lin said. Then she and Aang burst into chanting and singing.

Zuko sighed. "Enough already! What was that supposed to mean?"

"It means you're the air bender and we're not," Aang laughed.

"I think you two are a bit confused," Zuko said.

"Wrong," Hay Lin said popping up righ tin front of Zuko. "We're not the ones who are confused. You don't even know who you are."

"Oh, and I suppose you two crazies know," Zuko scoffed turning around and walking away.

"Sure do," Aang said.

Hay Lin nodded. "Yep, you're Iroh's boy!"

Zuo stopped dead in his tracks and turned around.

"Bye," Aang and Hay Lin said before zipping off.

"Hey wait!" Zuko yelled, running after them .

He chased them until he saw the two of them meditating on a rock.

"You two knew my father?" Zuko asked.

"Correction: We know your father," Aang said.

Zuko looked away sadly. "I'm sorry to tell you guys this, but he died a long time ago."

"Nope! Wrong again!" Hay Lin laughed. "He's alive and we'll show him to you."

"Come on! Follow us, we know the way!" Aang said. Then he and Hay Lin took off again.

Zuko groaned and ran after them. The two air benders jumped through the trees, while Zuko ran on the ground.

"Hey, whoa, we you two slow down?" Zuko yelled.

"Don't dawdle, hurry up!" Hay Lin cried.

Zuko continued to run, until Aang and Hay Lin's hands were right in front of his face.

"Stop!" They yelled, which Zuko did.

Aang and Hay Lin parted some wild grass and pointed to a pool of water. "Look down there," Aang said.

Zuko leaned over the edge and saw his reflection. He sighed. "That's not my father. It's just my reflection."

"No, look harder," Hay Lin told him.

Zuk did as he was told and after a few seconds the ripples distorted Zuko's reflection and replaced it with Iroh's. Zuko gasped shocked.

"You see," Aang said.

"He lives in you," Hay Lin said, as the wind started to pick up.

Zuko looked up and saw clouds forming shapes in the sky. "Father?" Zuko asked.

"Zuko, you have forgotten me," Iroh said.

"No, how could I?" Zuko asked.

"You have forgotten who you are and so you have forgotten me," Iroh explained. "Look inside yourself Zuko. You are more then what you have become. You must take your place in the circle of life."

"How can I go back? I'm not who I used to be," Zuko said.

"Remember who you are. You are my son and the one true king," Iroh replied.

Zuko looked at the ground in sadness.

"Remember who you are," Iroh said, as the clouds started to disappear.

"No, father, please don't leave me!" Zuko cried. But the clouds had already gone.

"What was that? Strange weather, very peculiar. Don't you think?" Hay Lin laughed, as she and Aang walked up to him.

Zuko nodded slowly. "Looks like the winds are changing."

"Change is good," Aang agreed.

"Yeah, but it's not easy. I know what I have to do, but it means I'll have to face me past, I've been running from it for so long," Zuko said.

Suddenly and without reason, Aang whacked Zuko on the head with his staff.

"Ow! What the heck was that for?!" Zuko yelled, rubbing his head.

"Doesn't matter. It's in the past!" Hay Lin laughed.

"Yeah, but it still hurt!" Zuko said.

Aang nodded. "Yes the past can hurt. But the way Hay Lin and I look at it, you can either run from it, or you can learn from it."

Then he swung his staff again, but Zuko dodged.

"Ha, ha! You see?" Hay Lin laughed.

"So what are you going to do?" Aang asked.

Zuko smirked. "First I'm gonna take that staff." Then he grabbed Aang's staff and threw it.

"Hey, not my staff!" Aang said as he went to get. When he and Hay Lin looked up they saw Zuko running off.

"Where are you going?" Hay Lin called.

"I'm going back home!" Zuko replied.

"Good! Go on, get out of here!" Aang laughed. He and Hay Lin high fived each other and laughed, knowing that everything would soon change.


	14. Returning home

Returning home

In the morning Irma and Sokka were sleeping peacefully in the grass, when Taranee walked up to them. She shook Irma.

"Hey, hey, wake up," She said.

Irma opened her eyes and screamed, jumping into Sokka's arms waking him up. They both screamed while Taranee tried to calm them down.

"It's okay, relax it's just me!" Taranee cried.

Irma and Sokka stopped screaming.

"Don't you ever do that again! Fire benders!" Irma cried. Then she noticed that she was in Sokka's laps with her arms around his neck and his around her waist. They quickly stood up, blushing.

"Have either of you seen Zuko?" Taranee asked.

"We thought he was with you," Sokka said.

"Well he was, but now I can't find him," Taranee explained. "You you seen him?"

Then they heard laughter and looked up to see Hay Lin and Aang in the trees above them.

"You won't find Zuko here," Hay Lin called.

Aang nodded. "The king has returned."

Taranee's jaw dropped. "I don't believe he's gone back!"

"Gone back? What' going on?" Irma asked. Then she looked up, but Hay Lin and Aang were gone. "Who were the air benders?"

"Zuko's gone back to challenge Ozai," Taranee explained.

"Who?" Sokka asked.

"Ozai, the king," Taranee said.

"The king is Ozai?" Irma asked.

"No, no, no it's his uncle," Taranee explained.

"The kids were his uncles'?" Sokka asked.

"No! Zuko's gone back to challenge his uncle to take his place as king of the fire nation," Taranee said.

"Oooh," Irma and Sokka said in unison.

During the day Zuko ran all the way back to the fire nation. When he reached home he stood on a cliff and looked in shock at what was once a grand city, but was now a barren wasteland, with rundown buildings, and not a soul in sight. He frowned knowing that this was the work of Ozai.

"Zuko!"

Zuko turned and saw Taranee running up to him.

"It's awful isn't it?" She asked.

"I didn't want to believe you, Taranee," Zuko said.

"What made you come back?" Taranee asked.

Zuko smiled. "I finally got some sense knocked into me and I got the bump to prove it," He said rubbing his head, where Aang had hit him. "Besides this is my kingdom. If I don't fight for it, who will?"

"I will," Taranee said, taking his hand.

"It's gonna be dangerous," Zuko told her smiling.

Taranee smirked. "Danger? Ha! I laugh in the face of danger, ha, ha!" She said, reciting the words Zuko had spoken years ago in the bison graveyard.

"I don't see anything funny about this," Irma said, as she and Sokka came up to them.

"Irma? Sokka? What are you two doing here?" Zuko asked.

"At your service my liege," Sokka said bowing.

Irma raised an eyebrow at the wasteland. "So we're fighting your uncle for this?" She asked.

Zuko nodded. "Yes, Irma. This is my home."

"Whoa, talk about your fixer-upper," Irma said. "Well Zuko if it's that important, Sokka and I are with you to the end!" She promised. Sokka put his hands on both of Irma's shoulders and nodded.

Taranee smiled. "You know Irma, you and Sokka look good together, just to let you know."

Irma and Sokka blushed. "What are you talking about?" Irma asked.

"Oh, aren't you two a couple? I thought that by the way you two act around each other, I figured you were together. Sorry," Taranee said.

Irma and Sokka blushed harder. Zuko raised an eyebrow at his girlfriend. Then he looked at Sokka.

"Sokka, I think that now would be a good time to tell her," He said, as he and Taranee walked off.

Sokka and Irma looked at each other and smiled. Then Irma threw her arms around Sokka's neck and kissed him. After they separated they went to catch up with Zuko and Taranee.

The four silently slipped along a wall and hid behind a boulder. They all looked at the numerous amount of rogue fire benders outside the courtyard.

"Fire benders," Sokka groaned. "I hate fire benders."

"So what's the plan to sneak past these guys?" Irma asked Zuko.

"Live bait," Zuko replied.

Irma nodded. "Good idea." Then she realized something. "Hey!"

"Come on Irma! We need you to create a distraction," Zuko said.

"What do you want me to do? Dress in a drag and do the hula?" Irma asked.

Zuko and Taranee looked at each other then at Taranee smirking.

Irma face fell. "My and big mouth," She whimpered.

A few minutes later Irma stood wearing a hula skirt with flowers around her neck and one in her hair. Sokka was lying on the ground with an apple in his mouth.

Irma: **Luau!**

**If you're hungry for a hunk of fat juicy meat**

**Eat my buddy Sokka here, because he is a treat**

**Come on down and dine**

**On this tasty warrior**

**All you have to do is wait in line**

All the rouge fire bender came closer to the two friends.

Irma: **Aaaare you aching?**

Sokka: **Yup, yup, yup**

Irma: **For some meat?**

Sokka: **Yup, yup, yup**

Taranee and Zuko crept behind the rouge fire benders while Irma and Sokka kept singing.

Irma: **He's a big guy**

Sokka:** Yup, yup, yup**

Irma: **You could be a big guy too**

Irma and Sokka: **Oy!**

Then Irma and Sokka ran off screaming as the fire benders chased after them.

Zuko and Taranee arrived in the courtyard. Zuko turned to Taranee.

"Taranee you find my mother and rally together the other good fire benders. I'll look for Ozai," He said.

Taranee nodded, gave Zuko a kiss and ran off.

Then Ozai appeared on a platform. "URSA!!" He yelled. Zuko stopped in his tracks, as he saw his mother walking toward Ozai. The rogues mockingly threw small fireballs at the former queen's feet. She just walked with her head held high.

"Yes Ozai, "She asked calmly coming up to him.

"Where is your hunting party?" Ozai demanded. "They're not doing their jobs!"

"Ozai there is no food," Ursa replied calmly.

Ozai shook his head. "No! You're just not looking hard enough!"

"It's over. There is nothing left. We have only one choice: We must leave the fire nation," Ursa said.

"No we're not going anywhere!" Ozai cried.

"Then you have sentenced us to death!" Ursa cried.

"Then so be it!" Ozai shot back.

"You can't do that!" Ursa cried.

"I'm the king I can do whatever I want!" Ozai said.

Ursa clenched her fists. "If you were have the king that Iroh was-!"

"I'm ten times the king that Iroh was!" Ozai yelled, knocking Ursa to the ground.

Zuko growled and ran into the courtyard. Ozai gasped, mistaking Zuko for a young Iroh.

"Iroh, no you're dead!" Ozai said, shaking.

Zuko knelt down next to Ursa and helped her sit up. Ursa gasped, mistaking Zuko for Iroh.

"Iroh?" She asked.

"No mom it's me," Zuko said.

"Zuko! You're alive! But how can that be?" Ursa asked.

"It's doesn't matter I'm home," Zuko said hugging his mother.

"Zuko?" Ozai asked in shock. "Zuko, I'm a little surprised to see you, alive!" He added, glaring at Azua, Miranda, and Ty Lee, who gulped and backed away.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't rip you apart!" Zuko snarled, walking over to Ozai.

Ozai backed into a wall. "Oh, Zuko you must understand, the pressures of ruling a kingdom-"

"Are no longer yours," Zuko finished. "Step down, Ozai!"

"Oh, oh, well I would, but you see them?" Ozai asked pointing toward the rogue fire benders. "They think I'm king."

"Well we don't!" Taranee said, as she and good fire benders walked over. "Zuko is the rightful king!"

"The choice is yours Ozai, either step down or fight," Zuko said.

"Oh, must it all end in violence. I would hate to be responsible for the death of a family member," Ozai said. Then he turned to Zuko with a slight smirk. "Wouldn't you agree, Zuko?"

"That's not gonna work, Ozai! I've put it behind me!" Zuko cried. Behind him, Ursa and Taranee exchanged confused looks.

"But what about your faithful subjects? Have they put it behind them?" Ozai asked.

"Zuko, what on earth is he talking about?" Taranee asked her lover.

"Ah, so you haven't told them. Well Zuko, now's your chance. Tell them who is responsible for Iroh's death!" Ozai said.

Ursa and Taranee's eyes widened and they looked at Zuko, worriedly.

Zuko sighed. "I am," He said.

The good fire benders gasped, Taranee covered her moth with her hands, and Ursa walked over to her son.

"It's not true. Tell me it's not true!" Ursa pleaded.

"It's true," Zuko said reluctantly.

"You see he admits it!" Ozai cried. "Murder!"

"No! It was an accident!" Zuko cried.

"If it wasn't for you Iroh would still be alive! It's your fault he's dead! Do you deny it?" Ozai asked.

"No," Zuko replied.

"Then your guilty!" Ozai yelled. Then he shot a fire ball out of his hand and shot it at Zuko's face. Taranee and Ursa looked away in horror as Zuko's scream of pain filled the air. When they looked up Zuko was holding the side of his face and when he removed his hand there was large red scar.

Ozai sneered. "Oh, Zuko you're in trouble again. But this time daddy isn't here to save you! And now everyone knows why!"

Then Ozai knocked Zuko over the ledge of a cliff. Lightning struck the ground under Zuko, starting a huge fire.

"Zuko!" Taranee screamed.

Ozai leaned over the edge and looked down at Zuko. "Now this looks familiar. Ah yes I remember this is just how your father looked before he died." Then he grabbed Zuko's wrists. "And here's my little secret. I killed the king," Ozai whispered.

Zuko's eyes widened as he remembered that fateful day.

"**NOOOOOOO!"** Zuko yelled jumped up and pinning Ozai to the ground, his hands around his uncle's neck. **"MURDERER!!"** He roared.

"No, Zuko please!" Ozai pleaded.

"Tell them the truth!" Zuko ordered beginning to choke Ozai.

"Alright, alright! I did it!" Ozai whispered.

"So they can hear you!" Zuko snarled.

"I killed Iroh!" Ozai shouted.

Taranee charged forward as the rouge fire benders attacked her lover. She and Zuko stood back to back fighting off the fire benders with the help of the other fire benders. A fire bender was about to attack Zuko when suddenly a staff hit the fire bender in the head. Zuko looked up and saw Hay Lin and Aang. He smiled and continued to fight.

Hay Lin and Aang jumped into the fight. Then they did crazy karate moves knocking several fire benders out. A fire bender came up behind Hay Lin.

**"YOW!"** Hay Lin yelled punching him in the face, never turning around. **(I always crack up at this!)**

Irma meanwhile ran into Ozai's throne room toward Cornelia's cage, with Miranda, Azula, and Ty Lee hot on her heels.

"Let me out! Let me out!" The blonde cried.

"Let me in! Let me in!" Irma cried squeezing in between the bars and standing next to Cornelia.

Miranda, Azula, and Ty Lee laughed.

"Please don't eat me!" Irma begged.

"Problem?" Sokka asked appearing at the door.

"Hey who's the ponytail guy?" Azula asked.

"Are you talking to me?" Sokka asked.

"Uh oh they called him Ponytail guy," Irma said.

"Are you talking to me!?" Sokka cried.

"Now they're in for it!" Irma said.

**"THEY CALL ME BOOMERANG GUY!!!"** Sokka yelled. Then he pulled out boomerang and threw it. Azula, Miranda, and Ty Lee ran out of the room to avoid the attack. Irma then broke the cage she and Cornelia were in and they three friends ran out of the room, just as Sokka caught boomerang.

"And that is how it's done, ladies!" Sokka said proudly.

Irma and Cornelia laughed.

Back in the courtyard, Zuko looked up and saw Ozai running up the cliff side. He snarled and ran after him. It was time to take care of Ozai once and for all!


	15. The new king

A new king

Ozai raced to the edge of the cliff and stopped at the sheer drop. He turned around and saw Zuko coming closer.

"Murderer!" Zuko snarled.

"Zuko, Zuko, please, have mercy I beg you!" Ozai pleaded.

"You don't deserve to live!" Zuko sneered.

"But, Zuko, I am…ah…family!" Ozai laughed nervously. Then he thought of something. "It's the rogue fire benders who are the real enemy. It's their fault. It was their idea!" He cried.

Not too far away, Miranda, Azula, and Ty Lee heard everything and backed away snarling in anger.

"Why should I believe you? Everything you told me was a lie!" Zuko said.

"What are you going to do? You wouldn't kill your own uncle would you?" Ozai asked nervously.

"No, Ozai. I'm not like you," Zuko replied.

Ozai sighed in relief. "Oh, Zuko thank you. You truly are noble. I'll make it up to you I promise! What can I do to prove myself to you? Tell me I mean anything."

Zuko stared at his uncle coldly. "Run. Run away, Ozai. And never return."

"Yes, of course," Ozai said, beginning to walk away, with Zuko's hateful gaze on him. "As you wish…" Then he looked down and saw a pile of hot ashes. "…Your majesty!"

Ozai threw the ashes into Zuko's face. Zuko swiped them away from his face. Then Ozai attacked him. The two threw fire and punches at each other for a few minutes. Then Ozai punched Zuko and knocked him down. Then he leapt into the air for the final attack. Then Zuko used the trick he had learned from Taranee to flip Ozai off of him and down the other side of the cliff.

At the bottom, Ozai weakly tried to sit up. Then he looked up and saw Azula, Miranda, and Ty Lee.

"Ah, my friends," Ozai said.

"Friends?" Azula laughed. "I thought he said we were the enemy?"

"Yeah that's what I heard," Miranda nodded. Ozai's eyes widened in horror.

"Ty Lee?" Miranda and Azula asked the girl. Ty Lee laughed evilly. Then the rest of the rouge fire benders began to make their way towards Ozai.

**"NO!!"** Ozai yelled as they attacked. Zuko turned away not wanting to see it.

Rain poured from the sky and put out the fire that was raging. Zuko walked down back to the courtyard. There Taranee ran up to him. She gingerly touched Zuko's scar.

"I'm sorry," She whispered.

"Don't be," Zuko said giving her a kiss.

Irma and Sokka walked up to him. Zuko smirked. "So I take it you two are an official couple now?"

Irma and Sokka just smiled and Sokka wrapped his arms around Irma's shoulders. Then Cornelia appeared.

"Well if it isn't the prima donna," Zuko laughed.

Cornelia just smiled. Then she hugged Zuko, happy that he was alive and well. Ursa walked up and hugged her son tears streaming down her face.

Then Aang and Hay Lin signaled for Zuko to come over to them. He walked over and hugged them just as his father had done years ago.

"It is time," Aang and Hay Lin said.

Zuko took a deep breath and walked toward the edge of the cliff his head held high. Taranee, Irma, Sokka, Cornelia, and Ursa watched proudly.

All the good fire benders cheered knowing that the new king would bring them peace and love, just as his father had.

A year later, the fire nation was once again a prosperous city. And now the whole city was gathers at the fire nation palace. Taranee and Zuko stood on the high balcony dress in regal fire nation robes. Irma, Sokka, and Cornelia stood by their side.

**Ingonyama nengw' enamabala**

**Ingonyama nengw' enmabala**

**Till you find your place**

**On the path unwinding**

Then Hay Lin and Aang came up holding Zuko and Taranee's new baby, a beautiful baby girl with bright red hair, named Will. **(Take a guess!)** Then Hay Lin held the baby up for the whole fire nation to see.

**In the circle**

**The circle of life**

**The circle of life**

THE END


End file.
